1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular travel state monitoring device for measuring and displaying a traveling state of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The measurement of vehicular travel data has conventionally been made by way of connecting various sensors wiredly or wirelessly to a data logger, such as a hard disk, and storing the measured data. And the measured data thus stored are transferred to a server equipment of a vehicle controller or a vehicle service provider by wireless LAN, for instance (see Patent Document 1, for instance).